What's One More Thing Between Friends
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck wakes up in his own body but finds that his "parts" are different. He calls Finn to help him out.


**What's One More Thing Between Friends?**

It was Saturday morning. Puck rolled over in bed, blocking the sunlight streaming through his window from hitting his eyes. He grumbled; the sun had been too bright. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now. Sitting up, Puck felt a strange feeling in his body. Too tired to care, he stepped out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He pulled his pants down, ready to urinate like usual, but something was different. There was nothing there. "Fuck," he muttered, fully awake now.

His hand touched the strange new parts and he realized it; he was a _girl_. Well, he didn't have the boobs or the long hair, but he had the _parts_. He looked normal from the outside, but how could he keep chasing tail with girl parts? He awkwardly sat down and used the bathroom in a new way.

Back in his room, Puck paced back and forth, panicking. Nobody would know except for him, but he was still freaking out. How had this happened? His phone beeped from across the room and he walked over to check it. He had a text from Finn.

_From: Hudson  
>wanna hang out today? i bought halo reach<em>

Puck figured that video games could distract him from his current predicament, so he replied with: _sure. when should i come over?_

He dug in his closet and got dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. His phone beeped again and he read it.

_From: Hudson  
>whenever. i'm not doing anything today<em>

Puck rushed downstairs, grabbed a pop tart, and ate it on his drive over to Finn's. He didn't need his mother of all people getting suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain to his mother that he somehow had a vagina.

When he got to Finn's house he just walked in; it was the way things were, even though Finn and his mom lived with the Hummel's now. Carole greeted him with a smile and told him Finn was downstairs. He rushed downstairs. "'Sup dude?" Puck asked, walking in.

"Hey, man," Finn greeted him.

Puck walked across the room to where Finn was set up with his xbox. "What's up with you?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Puck tried not to panic.

"You're walking different," Finn pointed out. "Did you get hurt? You're one of the best guys on the team," the tall boy began to freak out. "If you're hurt we're screwed!"

"Dude, calm down," Puck shook his head. "I'm fine. Really."

Puck avoided Finn's eyes and waited for him to begin the game. He never did, though. "Are we gonna play or what?" Puck asked.

"Tell me what's going on," Finn pressed.

Puck looked at Finn, but his eyes were begging and he couldn't help himself. "It's really weird, dude," he admitted. "I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me," Finn challenged.

Puck eyed Finn disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that he was about to divulge this information. "I uh…" he trailed off. "When I woke up this morning I wasn't the same."

Finn looked at Puck cluelessly. "I woke up with girl parts," Puck said, frustrated.

Finn let out a hearty laugh, looked at Puck, and said, "Right."

"Seriously, dude," Puck said, glaring at Finn.

Finn's laughter faded and he looked at Puck seriously for a moment. "Seriously?" he repeated.

Puck grabbed at his groin and said, "Yeah, dude, there's nothing here."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Finn asked.

Puck shook his head and admitted, "I don't know."

Finn looked around nervously and Puck said venomously, "Don't get all weird around me because of this."

"I'm not," Finn said, looking pained.

Puck could tell he was lying. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Puck perked up and turned to Finn excitedly, "What if we had sex, dude? To get rid of it? Maybe that's it?"

Finn's eyes bulged and he stuttered over his words, "Dude…what?"

"Yeah," Puck insisted. "Besides even if it doesn't work, you get something out of it."

"I don't know…" Finn trailed off.

They heard a door shut upstairs. "Your mom just left, let's do it quick before she gets back," Puck pressed.

"Dude, isn't that kinda gay?" Finn argued.

"Not if I've got the girl parts," Puck shrugged.

Finn looked nervous, but Puck never faltered. He was willing to do anything to get his junk back in his pants. He leaned in to Finn and connected their lips. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be. Finn's lips were rougher than he was used to, but he didn't pull back. It took a few moments for Finn to realize what was happening and respond to the kiss.

Finn responded awkwardly and it took all of Puck's energy not to make fun of him. He knew that Finn had slept with Santana, so he expected a little more prowess in bed. That apparently wasn't the case. She had apparently done _all_ the work. "Dude," Puck pulled out of the kiss.

Finn's eyes landed on Puck's lips, which were puffy and red from the kiss. He couldn't tear his eyes from his lips as Puck spoke, "If we were gay I'd totally take charge but you have to be the dude right now. You've got the parts."

Wild eyes looked at Puck, who was glaring at Finn. "Fine, dude, but I don't really know what I'm doing," Finn admitted, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well," Puck looked between them.

They were sitting on the edge of Finn's bed, and Puck was at a loss of what to tell Finn. Usually he started by feeling up the girl's boobs, but that wasn't exactly possible. "Just…" he trailed off. "You gotta touch me."

"Where?" Finn asked cluelessly.

"Everywhere," Puck shrugged.

"Uh…okay," Finn nodded leaning in a little.

Puck decided to throw Finn a bone and take charge of the kissing. Finn's hands reached forward and landed on Puck's thighs. Then they didn't move. "You need to move your hands," Puck whispered against Finn's lips.

Finn nodded slightly and kissed back. He moved his hands slowly up Puck's sides and along his back. Puck was getting absolutely nothing out of what Finn was doing, but he wasn't going to make Finn any more nervous than he already was. Puck pushed at Finn's body, guiding him back onto the bed. Finn moved back and rested back on the pillows and Puck followed, not allowing the contact between their lips to end.

Finn's hands continued running up and down Puck's sides and back. It was getting old, and Puck was about to yell at him for it, but then he changed up his game. Finn's hands slid underneath Puck's shirt and grazed gently against his skin. The light touch sent shivers through his spine. Finn didn't seem to notice, though, and moved his hands back to the outside of Puck's clothes. "Do that again, dude," Puck whispered.

"Do what?" Finn asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"Your hands…" Puck trailed off, not exactly wanting to explain where they were.

Realization dawned in Finn's eyes and he nodded, "Okay."

Finn leant up and connected their lips once again. His hands slid up underneath Puck's shirt. Finn's hands were warm and he had a firmer grip this time. It was exactly what Puck needed to get a strange warm feeling in his new parts. He gasped and Finn broke the kiss in a panic. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm just not used to girl parts."

"Oh," Finn had a million questions, Puck could tell, but he didn't ask.

Their lips were connected again and Puck ground down on top of Finn, hoping to get a rise out of him (no pun intended) because they needed to get going or they'd have a lot of explaining to do to his mother. Finn groaned underneath him and he could have sworn he heard him mutter "mailman."

Finn's erection pressed against his leg and he found it extremely strange. Usually things were the other way around. Finn awkwardly tugged at Puck's shirt, probably trying to remove it while trying not to jizz in his pants. Puck laughed at him and sat up, straddling his hips. He detangled himself from his shirt and tossed it to the side. Finn sat on the bed underneath him, watching with a mixture of lust and disgust. It was a strange combination, Puck had to admit.

"You gonna take yours off too, or what?" Puck asked, a bit of hilarity in his voice.

This…whatever they were doing was not hot at all. How Finn had even managed to lose his virginity was a mystery to Puck. Once Finn's shirt had been hurriedly removed, Puck devoured Finn's lips with his. If there was going to be any spark in what they were doing, it would be because of Puck. Finn was about as romantic as a rhino. Finn was surprised by Puck's enthusiasm but went along with it. Puck ground down on top of him again, heard "mailman" uttered from Finn's lips.

Hands on either of Finn's shoulders, Puck rolled them over so Finn was lying on top of him (rather awkwardly). "Dude, get off," Puck pushed Finn backwards.

Finn climbed back looking confused. "You pulled me on top of you," he argued.

"No, you belong on top of me if we're going to do this right," Puck nodded. "But I'm not a fucking mattress. You can't put _all_ of your weight on me, just some."

Comprehension dawned on Finn's face and he nodded. He leaned in for another kiss but Puck stopped him. "Just, take those off now," he pointed to Finn's pants. "It's safer if we do it without trying to touch each other."

Blushing furiously, Finn took off his jeans and boxers, his socks coming off with his jeans. He sat there at the end of his bed, completely naked, his erection resting up against his stomach, red and wanting attention. It was proportionate to the rest of his large body, and Puck swallowed hard. He'd have that in him? No way. Puck was naked as well and lying back on Finn's bed. "Finn," Puck said, more softly than he would have liked.

Finn turned around almost eagerly and climbed back onto the bed. Puck's legs spread and Finn stopped and gawked for a minute. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen; a boy from head to toe, but with a female's parts. "Stop staring, dude," Puck slapped Finn's face lightly.

In retrospect, he should have ridiculed Finn or something. Puck couldn't explain why he _didn't_ make fun of Finn, truth be told. Finn lingered over Puck's body, his dick brushing against his friend's new parts. Finn kissed him gently but Puck wouldn't have it. He intensified the kiss, his tongue forcing entrance into Finn's mouth and his teeth bumping Finn's. Things were definitely heating up. Out of curiosity, Puck reached down and felt his own parts. He was wet and slippery, perfect for a first time, he'd learned. "Dude, I'm ready," Puck whispered.

Finn looked down at Puck with wide eyes. "You're still serious?"

"Of fucking course I'm serious, dude," Puck said roughly. "I want my dick back."

Finn was a little put out by Puck's crude language, but nodded. He ground down against Puck a few times before he felt his hand grasp his dick. It was a strange feeling for Finn; no guy had ever touched him before (obviously) and it was so different from Santana's hand. Hers had been soft, but Puck's were rough and calloused, a strange but not unwelcomed change. He positioned Finn at his entrance and nodded, their foreheads pressed together.

With a deep breath, Finn pressed inside of Puck. Puck winced at the pain shooting through his body. Did girls feel this every time? His eyes were scrunched shut and he took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. He was met with curious and scared hazel eyes right above his. "You okay, dude?" Finn asked, concerned.

Puck nodded, unable to find words. Finn pulled out slowly then thrust back in slowly. Puck noticed that the pain was more subdued that time. His face relaxed a little and Finn seemed to relax a little more, too. Finn thrust in and out at a strange rhythm. It was hard for Puck to figure out how to respond at all. He tried to kiss Finn but the boy was too concentrated on other things to kiss back.

Puck found that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't getting any pleasure out of sex with a girl's parts. It hurt and was rather uncomfortable. His legs were beginning to cramp from being spread and it felt like Finn was touching him in all the wrong places. He hit a sweet spot once that shot a wave of pleasure through Puck's body, but it never happened again after that.

Finn was picking up the pace and as much as Puck wanted to try to correct him, he didn't have the heart. Finn may be his best friend (with whom he can share _anything_) but he couldn't tell a guy he was having sex wrong; that was just _cruel_. He remembered Santana saying once that the only reason she ever gets off during sex is because she fantasizes about Brittany while sleeping with a guy, but didn't remember why she said she did that (because he was sure she was just a closeted lesbian).

Finn's rhythm became even more sporadic (if that was even possible) and with a gasp and a rather unattractive face, Finn came. He stopped and slowly pulled out. "Uh…was I supposed to…?" he asked embarrassed.

Puck looked down and all he could think about was the mess he'd just made. He shook his head; he may have girl parts but he was not going to get pregnant. That was just too fucked up. Finn climbed off of Puck and started dressing again, and Puck dressed as well. He sighed, disappointed. "So what's it like?" Finn asked.

"What's what like?" Puck retorted.

Blushing, Finn mumbled, "Being the girl?"

"It was okay," Puck shrugged, not having the heart to be honest. "Weird, I guess."

Finn nodded and they avoided each other's eyes. "I uh…" Finn trailed off.

"We're just not going to talk about it," Puck said simply.

With a nod, Finn accepted this answer and looked over at his TV and xbox. "So, wanna play?" he asked.

"Why do you think I came over, dude?" Puck asked with a smile.

This put Finn at ease and he set up the video game, ready to have the Halo marathon of his life. That was the nice thing about Halo; Finn and Puck had played every edition of the game since the original Halo, and beat every game together. They've been friends for that long. They've experienced so many things together. All those video games, Puck's dad leaving, Finn's awkward painful growth spurt, Puck's surgery (he had his tonsils taken out and was _terrified_ at the time), Finn's broken thumb (they had been playing a little too rough outside in middle school), and now this. What was one more thing between friends, even if it was sex?


End file.
